


New Liberty

by Lovely_Day



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Day/pseuds/Lovely_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles from an AU I made up. Some people have superpowers and are treated terribly because of it by the government and society. The people with powers have to blend in with everyone else and hide their powers. The gene linked to powers can sometimes be passed down, causing someone's children to have powers but sometimes they occur because the gene can develop randomly in people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Human names used, to be added to as time goes on:  
> Stefan: Romania

Gilbert walked into the little bakery, planning to surprise his girlfriend with his return and something else. The small box in his pocket was burning. He was a navy photographer and had been gone for half a year on an overseas trip, he hadn't seen his girlfriend of three years in that long and it killed him. He was still in his blue uniform, having just gotten off of a plane and not gone to his and Elizabeta's apartment to change. He had to wait a few more moments though. The smell of bread filled the air. There weren't too many people here and Stefan, his girlfriend's cousin who worked the register, seemed to be distracted by something behind him. Gilbert walked up to the counter. "Give me a moment and I'll be right with you." Stefan said, finishing up what ever he was working on. When he turned around his smile turned into a look of surprise. He still looked like same old Stefan, small hat clipped in his hair, about fifty piercings in each year, red t-shirt under the apron, and black jeans. Gilbert noticed a new tattoo on his arm though.

Gilbert laughed. "Shouldn't you be in school? It's your senior year right?" He asked. Stefan whipped some flour off of his face.

"I dropped out. Should I go get Elizabeta?" Stefan asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the door leading to the back.

"In a second, why the hell did you drop out?" Gilbert asked, quirking a brow.

"Just tired of it. I got a GED and I'm taking college courses online." Stefan shrugged. 

"That's good, at least you can still go to college. Can you do me a favor?" Gilbert asked, deciding to recruit him for his plan. A smirk appeared on Gilbert's face.

"What?" Stefan asked, a smirk appearing on his own.

"I need you to yell for Elizabeta and film what happens okay?" Gilbert pulled the box out of his pocket to show him real quick before putting it back in.

"Okay." Stefan nodded and pulled a phone out of his pocket. Gilbert looked towards the door. "Liz! I need some help out here!" Stefan yelled.

"What do you want?" Elizabeta asked as she walked out of the door. Gilbert's heart skipped a beat just like it always did. She was still the same beautiful girl he had left six months ago. Same flower in her hair, which was in a braid, same black skirt and mint top under her apron, and same earrings that he had gotten her a year ago. Time seemed to freeze when they looked at each other, just staring for a moment. She bolted from behind the counter and hugged him, seeming to forget for a moment that she was ridiculously strong. Gilbert wheezed and she loosened her grip on him."How come you didn't tell me you were coming back? I could have picked you up at the airport." 

"You could have but I wanted to surprise you." Gilbert smiled and hugged her back.

"Aw, this is cute." Stefan commented, elbows on the counter and phone held sideways to video tape it.

"Shut up, vampire." Elizabeta frowned. In return he gave her the middle finger. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hate to cut the fight short but..." Gilbert let go of Elizabeta and took one of her hands. He got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket, flipping it open with his thumb. He watched Elizabeta gasp and cover her mouth with a hand. "Elizabeta Héderváry, we've been best friends since we were little kids, and three years ago you decided to go on a date with me. You've made me the happiest man alive and I love you." He gave a speech, a cheesy one since they could laugh about it later. He could see tears in the corners of her eyes though. "So, will you marry me?"

She screamed. "Yes! Yes! Oh my god Yes." Gilbert stood up and she practically broke his spine with the hug she gave him. When she let go he took her hand again and slipped the ring on her finger. The few patrons in the bakery started clapping and Elizabeta's uncle came out from the kitchen to see what was going on. Gilbert watched as Stefan slapped a hand over his Uncle's mouth.

"He proposed, don't ruin it." Stefan said and took his hand off the older male's mouth.


End file.
